


Snow Day Date

by RikuKingdomHearts3



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Promnis Holiday Exchange 2020 (Final Fantasy XV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28698522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikuKingdomHearts3/pseuds/RikuKingdomHearts3
Summary: On a beautiful snowy day, Prompto expected to spend it alone. He would just be by himself as he admired the wonders of the winter season. What he didn't expect though was for Ignis to show up at his doorstep asking him out.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28
Collections: Promnis Holiday Exchange





	Snow Day Date

**Author's Note:**

> For Niscuit-gravy (twitter) for the Promnis holiday exchange! Hope you (and everyone else who reads) enjoy!! It was a really cute concept to work with and I had fun writing it.

With the snow lightly falling outside of Prompto's window, it was the third snow of that week. There was at least a couple of inches now covered the land, and his head once more was already filling with all the possible ideas that came with winter.

Though aside from the endless thoughts that resulted in fun, he also enjoyed taking in the sight. There was just something rather pleasing and pretty about the snow falling, scattering the little snowflakes all over the ground. He would have taken pictures all day of the snow if he could have, finding all of the pleasing shots to make the pictures beautiful.

Prompto was ready for another day lost in thoughts until he heard the doorbell. Jumping slightly he pulled himself away from view of the winter wonderland and made his way towards the front of the house.

' _Mom and dad aren't supposed to be back yet… Would be nice, but I don't know why they'd return early,'_ Prompto thought to himself as he went to unlock the door. While he was half expecting it to be his parents, the one person he totally didn't expect it to be was Ignis.

"I-Ignis?" Prompto asked, expressing his confusion out loud. "Why are you, I mean what are you doing here? Is Noct waiting nearby in the car or something?"

"No he isn't here today. I came by myself."

Prompto tried to wrap his head around that answer. He couldn't seem to figure out why Ignis had come. What reason was there for him to come on his own? Prompto was the one always hanging out with Noctis after all, Ignis was just there sometimes to cook or join for a night of video games if he could be convinced.

"Oh… so um is there something you needed to tell me? I'm not in trouble or anything am I?"

Ignis shook his head. "No need for worry, Prompto. I came here to only ask a question."

For the briefest moment Prompto saw Ignis look away. His face expressed an emotion Prompto never saw before on him. He looked almost worried. But that had to be impossible! Ignis couldn't worry! He was always so serious and calm about everything.

_'Whatever is making him act like this really must be something then…'_

"Okay, so shoot. What's on your mind?"

Ignis breathed in slowly, going back to his normal composed self. "I would like to ask if you would… accompany me today to the park."

Prompto blinked. At first he wasn't sure if he had heard Ignis right. Ignis wanted him to accompany him to the park? What reason would Ignis even want to go to the park on such a day? Prompto half expected him to be burying himself in work during a beautiful snow day, not coming to ask him to hangout.

_'Can I even call it that? Me hanging out with Ignis? That's never happened before…'_

"Why?" Prompto asked subconsciously. "Noct put you up to this for something? Wanting to see how I would react?"

Honestly it was getting hard to keep his cool in front of Ignis. Even if he didn't know the reason yet, he wanted to freak out a little. If it was all true, Ignis really was asking him out and Prompto couldn't have been more thrilled. Even with his secret little crush he wanted to embrace every moment he could get with Ignis.

Ignis shook his head. "No Noct did not 'put me up to this' but instead he persuaded me to give this an attempt."

With those words it was hard to understand what Ignis meant. He always spoke in such a way that it was almost impossible to read the meaning behind his words. There was a small bit of uncertainty in Prompto's as he swallowed. "An attempt?"

"An attempt to ask you out."

Prompto's mouth practically fell to flow. He had no idea what to think but he could feel his hands trembling. "You… wait what? You r-really wanted to ask me out? Or Noct is making you do this? It's not funny to play with someone's emotions like that you know!"

"I am not playing at anything Prompto. I've been a coward I must admit, not able to find the right words to say. Noct was the one who aided me in finally taking the step forward that I needed."

Clenching his hands, he tried to stop the nervousness that was shaking through them. Never in a million years did he ever expect Ignis to show up at his door and ask him out. Would it really be counted as a date? Or would it just end up being some friend thing? Prompto didn't know what to think, but all he could focus on was that Ignis truly was asking him out.

"S-So… like a date?" The words slipped out faster than he could stop now, and now there was no going back.

Much to his surprise, Ignis smiled warmly. "If you would like that, then yes it can be."

"What? Okay wow… I um, I think I need a minute," Prompto replied as he ran a hand through his hair. "Oh! You wanna come inside? I don't want you to stand out in the cold forever."

Ignis smiled and stepped in once Prompto moved out of the doorway. "Thank you Prompto. Will you be all right? You look a bit shaken."

"I'll be fine. I just didn't expect this. Never in a million lifetimes would I ever suspect you actually would wanna go out with me. Like me… just a regular old pleb who is no one special."

"Prompto," Ignis replied as he closed the door behind him. "Now why wouldn't I want to go out with you? What on Eos could give you thoughts like that?"

Ignis moved forward and placed a hand on Prompto's shoulder. He smiled warmly at him. "You are a wondrous person and you bring a beautiful energy with you wherever you go. I don't know how anyone could not love you."

Prompto wanted to burst out crying. The words were spoken with such softness and genuineness. He could barely contain the emotion that was swelled up in his chest, and Ignis's warm and gentle touch was not helping him calm down. It only made his heart race even more than ever before.

"You really know how to say things, you know?" Prompto whispered. "Really know how to make a guy feel special."

"Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way, darling."

Prompto's face began to burn slightly. Ignis had said 'darling' to him. He had just called him 'darling' of all things! He was really trying to be so forward with his and Prompto wasn't entirely sure if he would be able to keep up. But if Ignis was really serious about this he knew he had to at least give it his best shot.

"So um, the park you said!" Prompto replied quickly, trying to shove away his embarrassment. "You wanted to go to the park?"

Ignis nodded. "Yes, I believe it would be quite lovely now with the snow coming down."

"Okay! I'll grab my jacket and stuff! Just wait a moment!"

Ignis smiled and gave a nod before Prompto bolted over to the closet to gather his winter clothes. The entire time his thoughts were racing, nearly crashing into one another. This was going to be a date. A real date. He was actually going to have a legit real date with Ignis!

Ignis! The very guy who he had been crushing on ever since he was introduced to him. He could never thank Noctis enough after that first day that they met, even though he was sure he could never express such feelings to him. He had been so sure of it all of the past several years.

" _It's different now. He feels the same and Noct knew that too! How long was he letting us pine for each other? I wonder if Gladio knew too… Oh I am so going to have to ask them after this!"_

Now that he was dressed he made his way back over to Ignis. "I'm all set!"

"Perfect. Let's get moving now before the snow starts to become too much, I believe that it is supposed to pick up by evening."

"Right. Like they said it could get up to 10 inches! That's like record breaking crazy! Man that's going to be so fun to have a snowball fight in!"

Ignis smiled as he opened the door for Prompto to walk through. "I am sure the two of you will have a grand time acting like children."

"Hey!" Prompto pouted once the two of them were outside and walking together. "You could join us you know. It would be fun!"

"I don't think I would be able to take part in such childish games."

"Snowball fights aren't games! They are tactical battlefield techniques!"

Ignis began to chuckle slightly. "I suppose you may have a point there."

After that they walked further and Prompto started to look around at the snow falling. It was no longer light little snowflakes but instead small clumps of them. The more that fell the more the ground was quickly covered.

Prompto scooted a little closer to Ignis. "So um… could I, I mean we, hold hands?"

"Why certainly, darling."

Prompt blushed before Ignis reached over and held on to his hand. "So is that my new nickname or something?"

"Is it, unless of course you'd prefer something else."

"No! It's great. I like it. I think it's cute," Prompto admitted as he buried his face into his scarf.

"Then I shall be sure to use it more often."

Prompto started to laugh a little after that. "I bet Gladio and Noct will tease us about it though."

"Let them, it will only show how jealous they are."

Ignis stopped walking and looked directly at Prompto. His warm smile seemed to touch Prompto's heart directly. He had never seen such a warm and kind smile from Ignis before, never one that looked so full of love. But it all made sense now since everything was out in the open.

"Prompto," Ignis started. "I must express how happy I am for this, for us being together."

"I'm happy too," Prompto replied as he grabbed onto Ignis's coat collar and pulled him closer. "We should celebrate."

Since everything was in fact revealed between them, he thought he would take a chance. He brought their lips together, much to the surprise of Ignis and for a moment all the cold and snow seemed to melt away. He could feel Ignis's arms wrap around him, encasing him further in their private pocket of warmth. Prompto's heart was racing so fast, he was almost afraid it would burst from his chest. But the feeling soon faded as he got lost in the feeling of the kiss.

When they parted, Prompto felt Ignis's breath brush up against his, considering how close their faces still were. At first Prompto thought the red in Ignis's cheeks was just from the cold, but then he came to the realization of what it really was.

"Ignis! Are you blushing?!"

Ignis looked away slightly, trying to cover his face with his hand. This only made Prompto laugh. "Oh em gee you are!"

"Forgive me that I am, but you did catch me off guard. I never expected you to be so forward."

Prompto pulled Ignis back again, their noses practically touching. "Well I guess we got a lot to learn about each other."

"I suppose so," Ignis replied softly. "I shall look forward to it."

The two of them embraced again, letting the warmth encompass them again. Their hearts raced in unison to one another, excited to be brought closer. Both of them laughed softly to one another, living in the moment of their love. This moment, this very moment that they had together, it was all that they needed.


End file.
